Ruby's short lived Modeling Career
by The XPS
Summary: After some persuasion from Yang, Ruby goes against Weiss ' wishes. She disobeyed her, and Weiss had to make sure that Ruby knew the consequences. Smut


Alright, so this is another duel prompt fic, And as Usual its against We-

 **A NEW CHALLENGER HAS ENTERED TO COMPETE AGAINST YOU**

Oh? Ah yes. Someone else decided to enter instead in this Duel. Overseen by Webdog177, someone else decided to challenge me at this.

Useless_Lesbian_Snow_Weiss has decided to throw her hat into the smut Octagon, fighting outside her weight class against me.

The plot was given to us by Webdog177 and it goes like this:

"Ruby and Weiss hook up at a concert. This can be at a Rock Concert, Orchestra, etc. Weiss and Ruby can either be in an established relationship, friends, or they can meet for the first time. Weiss/Ruby can be the headliner, patron, or even a worker at the venue."

Naturally, that seemed like a typical cliche thing. Like Really, a concert? But of course, being the Superb genius that I iz, I decided to think outside the box. So My Concert scene is a little bit different from the Normal Ones.

So, without further ado...lets get this shit started

* * *

Ruby sighed for the umpteenth time. Looking around, she was surrounded by Women a lot more beautiful than herself. Despite her sister, Blake and Pyrrha's persistence and pushing that she was indeed a good looking woman, standing next to these Models...She believed she had no chance.

She was fidgeting slightly as the older lady was fixing her shorter hair. While the Scythe Wielder wasn't happy with being told that she had to grow her hair out, she did it because she was asked by the one person who could convince her to do anything short of Jumping weaponless into a back of Grimm.

That's right, the heir-Sorry. The CEO of the SDC, had convinced Ruby to grow her hair a little. It wasn't even that much, only a few centimeters, but that was more than enough to make it bothersome for the younger girl.

"Heya Rubes, how are you doing?" Yang said as she took her seat next to her sister. "They're almost done with ya? Damn." She hummed as she was tended to by a hair stylist.

"I mean, no amount of time or energy could make me any more good looking Yang." she told her sister as she turned to her. "I mean, look around! What's the point!"

"The point is, Rubes, to go out there and live a little! Come on! Even _Weiss_ agreed to do this, and she hates doing these public events."

"Then why is she doing it?" She crossed her arms as a makeup woman worked on her a little more.

"Because, Your leadership took us to win out 5th Vytal Tournament. 5th! And because Pyrrha's agent thought this was a good way to make extra cash." Yang shrugged as the makeup lady moved over to her.

"I could have found other ways to make money!"

"Yes, but your ways are boring. This is fun! Come on Rubes, you gotta live a little." she chuckled at her sister.

A few moments later, Blake showed up. "Hello Ruby."

"Hey Blake. Shouldn't you be getting into your costume?" The younger girl asked her.

"Yeah, I just came over to check on Yang. And to make sure she was behaving." She turned to the blonde with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey! I didn't even do anything!" She defended herself, causing Ruby's lips to twitch upward slightly.

"Like the last time you "Didn't do anything" but we somehow ended up being ejected from that club a few days ago?" The brunette woman asked her, causing Yang to cringe at the Memory.

"Wait, you told me you didn't like the club?" Ruby asked her sister quizzically

"Oh no, she did like the club. Actually, we went to this specific part of the club an-" A hand slapped over her mouth, causing her to stop her explanation midway through

"HUSH!" She growled through clenched teeth. "She does not need to know."

The Scythe-Wielder decided, after seeing Yang's Reaction, to not ask about what happened.

"Anyway, I'm heading out. I have to make sure Coco doesn't give Velvet a heart attack." She told the two and walked away. Though, a keen violet eye saw that she was swaying her hips just so…

"Anyways...when are they going to help us with our costumes?"

"Their showing off some of their products first. We won't go out until Weiss starts to perform." She explained to Ruby, seeing two costumes that were hung up.

Ruby turned to where Yang was looking, and turned back to her while shaking her head furiously. "N-no. Yang. I know that look."

"Oh, come on Rubes….I'm sure she wouldn't mind it." Yang grinned as she got up.

"But...Weiss…"

"Relax, she won't do anything." The blonde waved her fear off. "Besides, you have to get her back for what she did to you a few weeks ago….when she suggested that you be her guard while she was in her meeting...on Casual Dress day?" She reminded her of that one incident.

Ruby, being the pure and innocent soul that she is, coughed and sputtered while blushing scarlet...Weiss was being a tease that day…

"But...she sounded serious during rehearsal." She mumbled as she looked at the uniform in question.

* * *

"No, absolutely not. She will not wear that under ANY circumstances." The head of the SDC shook her head. "I will not have Ruby in that. She can wear something more conservative."

That was the only thing she told the staff before marching off.

* * *

"Come on Ruby~. You know you want to...Remember what she did?" Yang reminded her.

The team leader contemplated her options. On one hand, Weiss was very vocal about her displeasure in the outfit in question...but on the other hand….she was a tease throughout the entire day as her bodyguard...only for Weiss to not even give her a hand…

"Alright...I'll do it." She nodded at her sister, gaining confidence as she was reminded of how cruel her girlfriend was that day. She may be a leader of a multi-billion lein company, and is the sexiest woman to have graced Ruby's eyes, and can sing, and is the best thing to happen to Ruby since the discovery of the Weapon that matched her style, Crescent Rose, but she would get her back…

"Great!" She nodded, grabbing her own costume and dragging Ruby to one of the ladies. "Alright, let's get Ready!"

* * *

Weiss was getting ready for her performance. Her rehearsals and dress rehearsals had gone extremely well, so she was already confident of this. She would perform for the crowd. The go home and take a week off of work...maybe spend some time with Ruby…

The White Haired woman was wearing a white shirt that went down to her thighs, with black shorts underneath, a jacket over that, and Black boots with Pink soles on the bottom. The attire originally came with pink earmuffs, but Weiss denied it as she deemed it to be too "Tacky".

As she was being raised, she idly wondered how Ruby would look in her conservative outfit...She had banished the idea of Ruby wearing _that_ attire because Good God Almighty it really made Ruby look _Sexy_. The last thing she needed during her performance was seeing Ruby strutting up to the end of the catwalk in that...She wouldn't be able to handle herself, and was worried she would get aroused…

Just like she was now as she thought about Ruby in that…

"God Damn it...get it together Schnee…" She growled to herself...Taking a deep breath, she decided to confirm her plans for after the show...How dare Ruby wear that during rehearsal to rile her up like this… She would make her pay for putting that image in her head.

Taking a few deep breaths, the CEO closed her eyes as she was slowly raised up unto the catwalk, hearing the roars of applause as the large screen behind her was showing her name. The beat started to play, meaning the highlight of the entire event was about to began.

Slowly, she came up to the catwalk from the platform as began to perform her song* for the thousands watching live and the millions watching at home. Aside from the fact she had to make sure to not get in the way of the Models as they showed off their outfits to the people, Weiss was killing it out there.

Backstage, a few of the models were dancing or humming as she continued to perform. One by one they filed out as it was their turn to go out and show off to the crowd.

Ruby, was sweating bullets as Yang went to get changed as well. The blonde had decided to not listen to Weiss and decided to help Ruby get into her outfit. As the makeup woman was putting the final touches on her, the blonde was putting the finishing touches on the outfit.

"Alright….There." She nodded while jutting her tongue out the side of her mouth. "Perfect! Don't you think?" She turned to ask the makeup woman.

"Yes, I do believe Ms Schnee will like this outfit." The older woman smiled, having overheard what Yang's plan was.

"I don't know Yang…" Ruby said hesistantly as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Don't worry about i-Wait!" The brawler shouted as she went to grab something, making Ruby jump. She returned only a moment later, carefully setting the finishing piece of the entire ensemble on her head firmly so that it didn't fall off but not too tight as to ruin what the hairstylist had done with her baby sister's hair. "There we go. Now I am sure Weiss will love it." She boasted proudly.

Ruby wasn't even able to say anything, as a fist hit the door repeatedly with screaming coming from the other side. "Xiao Long! You're up!"

"Alright Rubes, good luck!" She waved as she undid the lock and walked out the door.

Clearing her throat and taking a deep breath, Ruby resigned to her fate. Despite heavy regrets, originally agreeing, then regretting it, she was no long in a position to change. Too much work had been put in and there was no time for her to change into something else. She had to commit to this now.

Yang strutted over to the end of the cat walk, turning for the cameras and doing what she had rehearsed before while Weiss was singing in the bathroom.

It was around the time Yang turned around twice that Ruby was sent out to go. Her palms were sweaty, her knees were weak and her arms felt heavy. She was nervous, But, on the outside she looked calm and ready to do this, so with one final breath she walked out of her dressing room and straight out to the stage.

Yang had done one more extra slight pose and wink to the camera to buy Ruby some extra time before heading back down. Yang extended a hand to her as she kept performing, but Weiss instead slapped her butt, catching Yang by surprise but not making any movements that would make it seem obvious that it affected her.

Besides, she forgot about it a few moments later as she saw her younger sister strutting the opposite way towards the crowd. As they passed by, they gave eachother a salute that turned into a fist pump as Ruby walked forward.

The younger girl strutted past Weiss, and she could feel the CEO's eyes on her when she walked past. What was worse, was that Weiss was at the Bridge of the song, so there was little room to mess up.

So...what exactly was the problem? Well, Ruby was wearing a police Uniform that consisted of nothing more than the Police Uniform Shirt that flared at the ends like a skirt and exposed alot of Ruby's firm and toned ass, and a belt at her waist keeping it closed. Moreover, the top portion was open which exposed her bra covered breasts to the millions of people watching. She had leather police gloves on and thigh high leather boots that seemed to drive Weiss wild, topped off with a Police hat on her head and some handcuffs on her waist belt.

Ruby did a few quick turns for the camera and the people watching, before turning on her heel and strutting towards the other end of the runway and probably to go hide at the closest asylum area.

Weiss, meanwhile, was in shock and very angry. She was showing her body to millions of strangers...who would probably masturbate to the picture in question...or worse, probably write some debauched story about _her_ Ruby in that outfit. Unfortunately, she had to finish her performance, so when Ruby gave her a sheepish smile on the return and extended a hand, Weiss gave her Girlfriends ass a firm slap, but managed to disguise it as a friendly one.

Ruby had to bite her cheek and use all her willpower not to react as she managed to make it to the end of the platform. Her sister was already waiting to congratulate her.

"Oh Ruby! You did so well out there! I knew you could do it!" The brawler hugged her firmly.

"Thanks Yang...also, I am never doing that again." Ruby crossed her arms as she looked up at her older sister's amused lavender eyes.

"Alright, Alright. I won't make you do that again." She chuckled as she turned to watch Weiss finish her performance.

The rest of the song didn't quite match the same levels it did when Ruby walked out, but it was still a great performance nonetheless.

Of course, she got a standing ovation for her troubles. She took it in typical Schnee grace, before strutting herself out the same exit as the models had taken.

As Weiss walked down, her eyes were clear and focused on one thing, and as soon as she was out of sight of the camera's she dropped the smile as she looked around for that trouble maker.

Ruby's eyes widened as those baby blue eyes locked onto hers. She had this...thing...in her eyes, which meant that Ruby had done a very, very bad thing. No one else but Ruby knew about this, so to everyone else it looked like she was simply seething in anger.

"She looks mad...maybe I should-" With speed that could only be matched by Ruby, Yang had left her sister to fend for herself as the head of the Schnee Dust Company approached her.

"Yaaaaang!" She stomped her foot childishly before freezing. She could practically _feel_ Weiss' eyes boring into the back of her head. Gulping audibly, she turned to Weiss and gave her the best Million Dollar smile she could, along with a set of puppy dog eyes that begged her pretty pleases to not be mad at her.

"Hey Weiss! You did really good out there!" She complimented her as she was about to give her a hug, only to be sidestepped.

It seemed that Weiss was _very_ cross with her…

"Ruby." Weiss began, looking at her perfectly manicured nails idly. "What did I tell you not to do a few days ago…" The white haired woman asked the scythe wielder.

"Um...to not wear the thing…?" She laughed nervously.

"And what did you do?"

"...I wore the thing…?" Ruby answered in a similar way to a child being scolded.

"Yes, you did. It seem that you don't like listening to things when I tell you not to." Weiss looked up to her as her glare bored into Ruby's very soul. "It seems that you don't understand that 'No' means "You don't do it." Because if you did understand, you wouldn't have done it." She growled at her, and grabbed her wrist and lead her out to her personal trailer.

Now, Ruby was bilingual by any stretch of the imagination. Hell, she sometimes struggles speaking english as Weiss sometimes corrects her, but even she knew that whatever Weiss was muttering to herself in Atlesian wasn't exactly flowers, rainbows and Unicorns.

Reaching her private trailer, Weiss slammed the door open and pulled Ruby inside before slamming the door shit behind her as Ruby fell onto the soft and plush floor.

She turned around and looked down at the younger girl now. "I told you to not wear that outfit, Ruby. No one should get to see your sexy body, not but me." She growled possessively.

That was one of the things that Ruby found to be a turn on about Weiss, how possessive she could be. If someone made even the slightest advanced towards the girl, Weiss made sure to let them know that Ruby was off the market.

And the way she was talking to her...she could slowly feel the heat pooling down around her crotch.

"Millions of people now have seen that toned stomach, have gotten a glimpse of your gorgeous breasts and have gotten aroused by your flaunting your sexy ass on stage." She continued, through her jacket behind her. "And you have the audacity to act as if you did nothing wrong?"

"I...Um…" Ruby stammered as she tried to explain herself, and let her know that it was all Yang's fault, but none of the words were coming out.

"Oh, suddenly you can't talk anymore?" She narrowed her eyes at the girl. "Suddenly you can't speak in coherent sentences? Well, why don't I give you a reason to actually speak in incoherent gibberish." She growled animalistically as she raised Ruby to her feet, and pushed the younger girl's head forward into a heated kiss.

Ruby instantly melted into the kiss, her arms wrapping around the White Haired Woman's neck as Weiss deepened the kiss. Her tongue pushed and prodded, trying to forcefully gain entry into Ruby's mouth and succeeding as Ruby moaned into the kiss.

Ruby's lungs slowly started to burn as she began to run out of oxygen, While Weiss' meanwhile had singer's lungs and could keep the kiss going for longer. Which is what she did. She made sure to keep firm but gently pressure on the back of Ruby's head as her tongue explored the inside of her mouth. Ruby whimpered as her lungs started to burn a little more, and Weiss reluctantly pulled away from her. A string of saliva connecting to each of their lips as they pulled away.

Weiss took the opportunity of Ruby being slightly from the kiss to hatch her plan into action. Grabbing the handcuffs, she cuffed Ruby's wrists and raised them to a metal support beam that ran across the top of the trailer. "Oh no, would you look at that. There is a bound police officer in my trailer, whatever shall I do." She said to Ruby cruelly as a single nail trailed around the exposed skin.

"W-Weiss…" Ruby whined as she tried to remove the cuffs, or get her arms down.

"No Ruby, you lost the privilege." Weiss looked up at her as she kneeled. "You are now my captive. This is what happens to naughty little huntresses who like to tease me by showing off." She chuckled as delicate hands undid the belt holding the shirt closed, falling to the ground and causing the Shirt to open and reveal more skin for Weiss to play with.

She pressed her lips to her toned stomach, using her tongue to lick the expanse of skin around her midsection as Ruby quivered in her thigh high leather boots. Whenever Weiss was in this mood….She was basically Weiss toy...to be teased and played with, pulled and molded to whatever shape the older woman saw fit. At first, she tried to move away from the heiress' cruel mouth and tongue, but it seemed that Weiss got tired of it and firmly held her in place as she nipped the smooth skin of her toned abs. Making sure to leave her "Marks", as to not have any other problems with who owns Ruby.

Ruby, meanwhile, was slowly starting to get more and more aroused. She could feel her core throbbing with heat, the need for relief slowly rising as Weiss took her sweet sweet time. Her tongue made long, slow trails as she went high and high, leaving deep bruises below the line of her bra. As soon as she reached her breasts, Weiss' hands went to unclasp her bra and let it fall to the floor.

The younger woman blushed scarlet as she felt Weiss' eyes glued onto her chest. She never really got over the fact that Weiss loved them...alot.

Weiss got to her feet and palmed her breasts, causing Ruby to hiss in pleasure as her thighs were rubbing together. Though, as much as Weiss loved to fondle and feel Ruby's breasts, that wasn't the plan. Her eye flicked up to Ruby, and Weiss flashed her a cruel smile before leaning forward and taking her erect peak into her mouth, and suckling on it gently.

Ruby's took a large inhale through her nose, her arms still above her head and helpless, as Weiss moaned while gently sucking on her nipple. The younger brunette tried her best to not react, just as she had done on the catwalk, but she couldn't hold in the gasp as Weiss decided to gently bite down on her pink nipple and pull gently, using the tip of her tongue to tease Ruby cruelly.

Weiss moved over to the neglecting one, making sure to give it the same love and attention she had given the other one. However, this time her free hand moved into the equation and started to play with Ruby's left breast while Weiss' mouth attended her right one. She gently sucked on the erect pink nipple, while her fingers made lazy circles around the pink skin of Ruby's areola. Those lazy circles would end at the very peak of her nipple, before slowly going back in reverse.

It was one of those things that made Ruby Weak in the knees, at least if she was standing up when Weiss would do it. Like she was now, in fact. Luck for her, the cuffs held her up. And that meant that Weiss wouldn't be inconvenienced by the fact that she was slowly driving Ruby's arousal higher without her being able to do anything about it,

"W-Weiss." Ruby mewled out. "S-stop teasing M-me." She begged the older woman.

"Hmmmmm…" Weiss pulled away, placing her hand on her chin and thinking about it. The poor bound woman could see the cruelty of the gesture, as whenever Weiss was in the mood and asked, she would always use the 'Thinking' emote…

"I don't think so." Was her reply as she lowered her mouth towards Ruby's sensitive neck, kissing around the hollow of her neck and firmly biting down. She didn't break skin, but she did leave another mark on her neck. Which opened the floodgates as she decided to leave several more around her neck, moving down towards her collarbone and nipping at the skin there as well.

Ruby's entire upper body was flushed pink, the poor girl panting as she looked up to weiss with pleading eyes. Her thighs rubbed together and her love juice having stained the very expensive underwear she had been given to wear (and was told to return)

Weiss made sure to take a step back and savour the moment. Her Ruby, tied up and panting in arousal. Simply from nibbling and licking Ruby's body…

Idly, she wondered if that would answer Yang's question of "What that mouth do?"

Shaking the blonde from her mind, she returned to her task at hand. Punishing Ruby for being such a blatant tease. Got it.

"I think you're holding out very well." Weiss nodded at her as a single pale finger slowly traced around Ruby's naked body, causing Ruby to hold her breath and be stock still. Her finiger trailed up to her breasts, pulling and twisting on it gently, and generally teasing it as Ruby whined with need.

"Weiss, Please~" She begged, the dull throb in her core now having turned into an aching need that needs to be satisfied soon.

"Now Now Ruby, Patience. After all you brought this upon yourself." She chuckled as she kneeled back down, her face now level with Ruby's crotch. The CEO could clearly see how this had affected the younger girl, as her juices had completely soiled her underwear. Unable to resist, a single finger spiderwalked from the exposed thigh on her left leg towards her soiled underwear, which gave Ruby the slightest glimmer of hope that Weiss would grant her Mercy. Though, those dreams were instantly shattered, and a needy whine escaped her as Weiss used a perfectly manicured nail to tease the erect nub beneath the thin layer of soaked cloth covering it.

"I see that this little clit is very sensitive. Isn't it?" She verbally teased Ruby.

"Yes! It is!" Ruby nodded at her as she pushed her pelvis towards the white haired woman, causing her to chuckle and push her firmly back. "Ruby, you are in no position to make demands. Do that again, and I will make sure that you won't walk out of here." She warned her, Weiss' tone dropping in pitch with every word as she threatened her.

And as much as Ruby would nothing more than for Weiss to ravage her, she technically wasn't done with her job. She had to return the outfit before she left otherwise she would get charged for it. And the huntress knew she couldn't even afford to pay _half_ the cost.

She was so caught up in her scattered thoughts, that she failed to notice that Weiss had started to unzip her boots. She could see Weiss licking her lips as she managed to successfully unzip her right boot.

Throwing it over, she raised her foot and took a deep sniff of her socked foot. Despite the fact that it was leather, there was no pungent odor present. Just the smell of Ruby's strawberry body wash that she uses. She pressed her face to her socked foot, something that Ruby never quite got used to. She understood the concept of a foot fetish, but it was still weird to experience someone who had one…

Well...Weird and Arousing…

Weiss spent a few more minutes simply nuzzling and sniffing her socked foot before slowly pulling off her sock, giving herself a show as Ruby simply watched as her foot was slowly exposed before the White Haired Woman's eyes.

Weiss' mouth was slightly open as she exposed Ruby's small round heel, her pale arch, the pink ball of her foot, and five adorable toes that wiggled as they were exposed to the air in her trailer. She looked back up to Ruby, who was sort of having a hard time standing on one heeled boot. "Ruby, are you teasing me again?" She asked her as she pressed her nose against Ruby's silky soft sole, humming as she nuzzled it gently.

"N-no." She shook her head, her hair slightly damp with sweat from everything that the heiress had put her through.

"Hmmm. I'll believe you...for now." Weiss told her as she moved her nose towards Ruby's toes, which were painted and Natural. Just the way the Businesswoman liked them.

Her nose moved all over the place, with Ruby giggling as she did her best to stand on one foot while Weiss was tickling her with her nose.

Eventually, Weiss decided to move on and pressed her lips to the ball of Ruby's small foot. Which made Ruby 'Eep!' in the most adorable way. Which, in turn made Weiss want to hear it again. So, she pressed her lips to the ball of her foot again and was thoroughly amused when Ruby squeaked in the same Manner again.

She chuckled and stuck her tongue out, and gently flicked the ball of her foot with the tip of her tongue. Ruby squeaked again before she started to snicker adorably. Weiss eventually left the ball of her foot alone, and her tongue decided to bathe her foot as she took long licks from the small pink heel all the way to her adorable toes. She took her time, making sure to not miss a single inch of Ruby's silky soft foot.

Once she made sure that she had thoroughly bathed Ruby's foot, she took her big toe into her mouth and started to suck on it gently. Weiss hummed as she suckled on her toe, her tongue swirling around it as Ruby's breath was becoming ragged again. Weiss moved down each toe, making sure to not leave any of them neglected and using her tongue to slither between her toes as well.

Once she had her fill, she gently placed Ruby's worshipped foot down and began to unzip the other one. She zipped it down and pulled it off, throwing it over her shoulder as well as her left socked foot was exposed now.

Due to the fact that the leather heels were taller, that meant that Ruby now had to stand on the tips of her toes. It wasn't very comfortable, but Ruby had been in much more uncomfortable situations so this was a cakewalk for her. Well, that part was. The fact that she was still very aroused as Weiss refused to touch her….she could do without that.

Weiss didn't do anything with her left foot, aside kissing it after stripping the sock of her foot. She gently lowered it and shuffled back towards the bound huntress, chuckling as she saw the fact that her arousal was seeping down her thigh. "It seems that you are enjoying this, aren't you?" She smirked as she tugged on the underwear.

"Yes! Weiss! Please! I can't take it anymore!" She whined with a needy voice.

"Well, you should have thought of that when you walked out in this." Weiss shrugged as she was able to pull Ruby's underwear down to her ankles, only for her to grab them and press them towards her nose and inhale deeply. The smell of Ruby's musk was...intoxicating. It smelled….like Ruby. There was really no other way of putting it. It just smelled like her.

Ruby watched as Weiss lewdly sniffed her panties in front of her, her bare thighs rubbing together as she felt her arousal seeping down her leg. She saw Weiss' eyes roll back slightly as she found where the scent was the strongest, and moaned aloud as she sniffed deeply.

Once she had her fill of Ruby's scent, she decided to go towards the source. She grabbed onto Ruby's milky white thighs, and pressed her lips on the inside of them as she slowly kissed the soft flesh. Though, she also sank her teeth into the milky white skin, leaving even more marks on Ruby's flawless skin.

"Mine." She growled as she kissed and licked her thighs, occasionally biting down on a spot she deemed fit and leaving that area with a love bite. And since Ruby's juices were trickling down to her thighs, and on the floor, Weiss also had the luxury of sampling what was waiting for her.

Once she made sure that her left thigh was thoroughly cleaned, and marked, Weiss moved over to the other thigh. Silky soft, smooth, and just waiting for her to get her hands on it. She wasted no time, pressing her lips onto her thigh and sinking her teeth into it gently. Same procedure as last time, however this time she moved up, and was very close to Ruby's core.

Meanwhile, Ruby was basically trembling as Weiss left marks on her leg while also licking her thigh. She didn't even know that there was a small puddle of arousal that belonged to her on the floor directly below her…

Weiss, eventually, finished marking up Ruby's thighs in love bites and turned to her prize. Ruby's sopping and aching sex. Weiss chuckled slightly as she saw the fact that her girlfriends lower lips were basically drooling on the floor below her. She was ready for her punishment…

But, that was later. Now though, she wanted a taste.

Grabbing her thighs firmly, Weiss moved forward and stuck her tongue. And very slowly took a long, slow, teasing lick of Ruby's slit.

"Yessssss~" Ruby hissed in pleasure as she tried to move forward, wanting Weiss to continue pleasuring her….to go faster.

Unfortunately, Weiss had other plans. Holding her firmly, she did it again. Taking one long, slow teasing lick and savouring the taste slightly tangy taste. Each lick was slower than the last, and a few times Weiss decided to be even crueller and use the tip of her tongue to only slightly penetrate her as she licked up. And each time she did that Ruby would buck her hips towards Weiss' mouth. But she had a firm grip so that wasn't going to happen.

Ruby was shuddering and her legs were shaking as she stood on the tips of her bare toes, while Weiss continued to tease her slit with her skilled tongue.

Moving up slightly higher, Weiss started to play with Ruby's erect little nub. At first using the pad of her finger to gently rub it, only to move on to gently using her nail to tickle and scratch the sensitive bud. The poor scythe wielder bucked her hips and tried to get more pleasure from the light touches, but all it served to do was worsen the teasing the Weiss was putting her through.

Another whimper was forced out of her as she felt Weiss take her bud into her mouth and gently suck on it, using her tongue lick around her aching clit. The tip of her tongue cruelly flicking against her love button as she milked Ruby's cunt of her arousal.

Using her hand, Weiss pushed up against Ruby's pelvis which also exposed the rest of her girlfriends hidden gem. Her tongue did her no favors as she explored and exploited this sensitive area, while also gently scrapping her clit using her teeth and rolling the bud to bring her as much pleasure as she could.

Ruby had, by this point, had enough of the teasing. She had been stewing in her own arousal for God knows how long, and there was only one thing she knew in her mind she needed to do.

She needed cum… badly

"Weiss!" She choked on a gasp as the businesswoman pulled away, using her fingers to manipulate and tease her clit. "Please! I n-need to cum!" She begged, looking down at her significant other with the best puppy dog eyes she could give her.

"Only if you apologize for being a such a tease." was the white haired woman's response.

"B-But, you tease me all t-the time!" Ruby whined as she felt familiar fingers teasing her slit. "I-its only Fa-" Her retort was cut off by a another choked gasp as Weiss shoved two fingers into Ruby's soaked sex

"But I'm me. I can do whatever I want. Because screw the rules, I have money."

Without Warning, the older woman slowly started to piston her fingers inside Ruby's throbbing sex. She could feel how the younger woman's warm walls clenched down on her fingers with every thrust. She kept up the slow pace for the time being, occupying herself by playing with Ruby's clit again.

Ruby started to moan freely, feeling Weiss's fingers inside her and pumping in and out of her aching cunt… she was getting closer and closer to her climax, and her moans were getting louder and louder as Weiss continued to bring Ruby closer to the edge.

Ruby closed her eyes and balled her hands into fists, rapidly approaching her climax as Weiss fingers never sped up, but also never slowed down. Her breathing was short and tagged and her legs were shaking violently as she could feel the peak building in her lower belly...and then it all stopped

Ruby opened her eyes and looked down at Weiss with glassy, unfocused eyes. "Weiss, I was so close!" She cried at the older woman.

"I know, that's why I stopped. Otherwise you would have cum. And why would I want that?" She chuckled evily, causing Ruby to whimper.

Without Warning, she brought her fingers back and started to piston inside her sopping cunt again, making sure to speed it up in order bring Ruby close to the edge.

"Ah..Weiss...Weiss…" Ruby sang her praises as she the heat was coiling in her belly again, her walls clenching against those fingers that had been tormenting her for so long. Quick thrusts that were relentless in their goal to please Ruby… and they stopped again

"No! Weiss! Please!" Ruby begged as she shoved her hips towards the cruel woman she called her girlfriend. "I need this!"

Weiss hummed, her index and ring finger pulling on her lower lips so that her middle finger could tease her slit again. "Hmmmm… Only if you apologize for being a tease." She told her again, never having gotten her apology.

"I-Im sorry! I'm sorry for being such a tease!" She apologized to her, wanting the dreaded edging to end and for her to make her cum.

Tapping her chin, she accepted her apology and nodded at her. "See, was that so hard?" She chuckled at Ruby's pouting face. "Now now, none of that now." Weiss told her as she got up so she was standing at height with Ruby. She gently brushed some hair away from her face and brought her lips to Ruby's own.

This kiss was a lot more gentle than the one from before. Ruby hummed into the kiss as Weiss was using her palm to rub against her soaked folds.

She broke the kiss, and went back down onto her knees as she took a firm hold of the girls thighs and spread her lower lips open before diving into her lover's crotch.

Ruby, despite all the teasing she had endured, wasn't ready for it as she let out an animalistic groan.

Weiss tongue slowly lapped at her slit, making sure to prep Ruby for the main event. Her nose was brushing up against her clit, and Weiss made sure to not leave any part of Ruby's sex untouched. The taste of her partner was something she could never really explain, but all that she knew was that she wanted more. So, like a child licking an ice cream cone, Weiss transitioned from small, quick licks, to long and slow ones.

Ruby's eyes closed as she was moaning aloud, her knuckles turning white as Weiss continued to lift her closer and closer to her climax.

Once she knew Ruby was close, Weiss decided to push her over the edge instead of gently carry her there. Her tongue pushed deep inside her sex, doing whatever she could to bring as much pleasure to Ruby as she could, while one of her hands played with her clit. Her fingers pulled gently and rolled it back and forth, while her tongue was deep inside her.

Ruby only saw white she screamed her name, loud. Her walls clenched tightly around Weiss tongue as it slithered inside of her, and the white haired woman never stopped playing with her clit, in order to prolong and milk Ruby's orgasm.

She eventually had mercy on the poor girl, her breathing was ragged and her hair was matted to her forehead with sweat. Her legs were trembling and if it wasn't for the cuffs, she would probably be on the ground as a mess of limbs. Nonetheless, Ruby had a dopey grin on her face, her mind fuzzy and eyes glassy from the powerful orgasm Weiss had given her.

Weiss got up and cleaned herself up slightly, kissing Ruby's cheek as she went over to her suitcase to grab something.

Opening the black case, she was presented with a long and slightly curved phallic object.

With a smirk, she pulled down her own soaked panties and took the harness. She inserted the smaller vibrating end into herself and put the harness on, adjusting it slightly so it was comfortable before taking the bigger one out and screwing it on.

Once she made sure everything was in order, she sauntered over to Ruby, who was barely recovering from her own orgasm, and raised her by the legs.

Ruby blinked as her eyes refocused, and she saw and felt that she was no longer standing on the tips of her toes.

"Weiss...wha-"

"Shhhh, don't worry about it Ruby. Just relax." She told her as she lined up the toy with her Girlfriend's swollen lips.

And without even giving her a chance to ready herself, Weiss slowly pushed the toy inside Ruby's abused sex.

Silver eyes widened as her mouth was stuck open, nothing coming out except a half broken gasp as Weiss bottomed out inside the younger woman. She felt as her hot walls clenched tightly around the toy, which made it even better when she pulled out of her suddenly and causing her to clench around nothing.

Then, she bottomed out inside Ruby again. And again. And again. And again. She picked up the pace, never letting Ruby even have a chance to get used to it as she was being absolutely _fucked_ by Weiss. Her breasts were bouncing which each thrust, and there was an emptying feeling inside her everytime she pulled out.

Weiss, deciding she was bored of that, shifted slightly and restarted her relentless pace. Only this time she was aiming for that sweet spot inside of Ruby.

Her silver eyes widened and, without even Weiss knowing how hard she had been on her, Ruby screamed out the business woman's name as she came for the second time. This time, she soaked the toy and made a mess on the floor as Weiss basically ripped the second orgasm out of her.

Weiss, not even pulling out, pressed her lips gently to Ruby's own. The brunette not even feeling it as her mind had decided to shut down for now. Her body was shuddering, and her toes curled subconsciously…

Weiss looked around, and chuckled at the mess she had made, and turned to Ruby. At some point, her hat had fallen off and she was pretty sure the Cop outfit was ruined… But she was still , she wondered how much Stamina Ruby had in her…

And as much as she would have loved to pound Ruby into a babbling mess, she didn't want her to be sore. So she pulled out of her gently, lowered her legs onto the ground and undid the cuffs. She managed to catch Ruby as she fell like a rock, and carried her to the bed.

There, she undid her harness and put everything back where it was, storing it as she turned her attention to Ruby. She peeled off the sweat stained clothes, and threw them on the ground. If anyone had a problem with the clothing, she would just write a large check and tell them to fuck off.

Once Ruby was naked, Weiss stripped herself of the rest of her clothing. Then, she gently lifted Ruby and tucked her beneath the sheets of the bed. The poor girl humming contently before snuggling into the pillow.

Weiss said into bed with her a few moments later, spooning Ruby from behind and wrapping her legs around Ruby's own as well in a possessive manner.

People might have seen Ruby show more skin...but no one would ever see her girlfriend like this…

And she fell asleep peacefully knowing that no one ever will.

* * *

The song Weiss was singing was based off of Selena Gomez performing "Me and my girls" at the 2015 Victoria 'a Secret Fashion show. You will also see were I got the inspiration for Ruby's outfit there as well.

Also, it seems to have been brought to my attention that the tone for the story seems to be darker. As if Ruby is in an abusive relationship with Weiss. Please note that is not the case. It's just that she is really possessive of Ruby and doesn't want anyone to see her in clothing that could give pervs ideas ;)


End file.
